Unwanted
by chawk1993
Summary: After having sex with Scott, Allison discovers that she's pregnant with his child. The only problem is how will their parents and Derek react to the news? Rated M for Sexual References and some course language
1. Caught in the Act

**A/N: **_Hey readers! This is my very first Teen Wolf fic so please be nice to me. This story is rated M for mature readers so please beware when reading this._

**Unwanted**

**Chapter 1: Caught in the Act**

Stiles stood outside his best friend Scott's bedroom door while he had sex with his on-off again girlfriend, Allison Argent. Stiles sighed knowing that Scott's mother, Melissa would be home soon. Reaching for his mobile phone, he pulled it out of his pocket and started to text away a message of warning to Scott. He had just heard Mrs. McCall's car pull up in the driveway.

Scott lay on top of a naked Allison. "What're we going to do?" she whispered against his lips.

"What do you mean?" he asked in the same toned whisper.

"If your mother comes home and Stiles can't stop her from walking in on us," she wasn't at all worried but she did fear the interruption.

Before Scott could open his mouth to answer her question; his phone vibrated on his bed stand. Reaching for it, he saw that he had one new message.

"What is it?" Allison asked him. Holding his phone up so that she could see what the message said.

_Red alert! Red alert! Your mom's home! _Allison read but was interrupted when Scott started to kiss her neck. It was clear to her that Scott didn't care if his mother found out that he was having unprotected sex at 16. She didn't care either about what her parents and what her Aunt Kate said. Now being aware of her boyfriend's 'medical' condition, she had been the one that Scott was most careful around especially during their passionate moments. Allison was well aware that there was a really high risk of him killing her. Scott had now learned to control his passionate streak but the risk of killing Allison was still extremely high.

Stiles stood outside the door desperately waiting for Scott to reply to his message. When he got no reply, he raced downstairs and towards the front door hoping to stop Mrs. McCall from entering the house.

"Stiles, hi," she said as she stopped in front of him.

"Uh hi, Mrs. McCall," Stiles said as quickly as he could. "Scott's not home," he told her, his face going pale.

"You alright, Stiles?" Melissa asked her son's best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine," Stiles squealed.

Their conversation was cut short by metal hitting a wall upstairs in the house and several cries from a female wanting more of what she was getting.

"What the...?" Melissa discarded her shopping on the kitchen counter and started towards the stairs. Stiles raced in front of her attempting to stop her walking in on her son.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you," Stiles stammered.

"Well, you aren't me, Stiles. Please just move," There were more yells from upstairs causing Melissa and Stiles to look at each other before hurling up the stairs with Stiles in the lead. Melissa got to the door only to see Stiles blocking her path to her son's room.

"Stiles!" Melissa grunted as she pulled him away from the door.

_Uh-oh! _Stiles immediately thought.

Melissa opened the door to Scott's room to reveal her son having sex with Allison.

Scott turned his head to see his mother standing there looking at him, her face not showing anger. It was pale and showing pure distrust. "Mom!" he gasped as he quickly pulled himself off Allison. Allison sat up, covering herself with the sheets.

"Mrs. McCall!" she gasped.

A few minutes later, the couple were standing fully clothed in the kitchen of the McCall house.

"Scott McCall," Melissa said pacing cross armed in front of her son and his girlfriend. Stiles sat on the counter top looking on quite terrified. "How could you be so stupid? Having sex in _my _house?" Scott and Allison turned to face a rather pale looking Stiles giving him rather disgusted glances. They knew how hard Stiles had tried to stop Melissa walking in on them so they easier forgave him but at the same time they hated him.

"I'll just be going," Stiles said jumping off the counter before Melissa grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, Stiles; you aren't off the hook either," Melissa said making Stiles turned slowly back to look at her.

"The first thing I have to ask is if you were using protection," Melissa said with a sigh. Allison and Scott looked at each other in alarm before shaking their heads. "Right," Melissa said with a nod. "Your dad will probably need to know about this Allison. As for you, Stiles," Mrs. McCall said turning to him. "Since you are the Sheriff's son then I will let you off with a warning," That comment got a gasp from Scott. Stiles nodded before bolting for the door.

Melissa turned back to Scott and Allison. "Scott, take Allison home and when you get back you're grounded for a month,"

"A month?" retorted Scott.

"Yes a month," his mother said smoothly. "You disobey my wishes you pay the price," Melissa gave her son one last angry glance before turning her back and occupying herself in putting the shopping away.

_Please Review!_


	2. Tested Positive

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Here's the next chapter. I would like to thank Cagliostrogirl for giving me the idea of Stiles and Lydia being the baby's godparents. Thanks. Enjoy._

**Chapter 2: Tested Positive**

"Allison Kate Argent how could you be so stupid?" hissed her father Chris who just so happened to be a werewolf hunter as he circled her as if she was prey. Her mother and her Aunt Kate were standing there with their hands on their hips eyeing her angrily. Allison cringed as her father continued to circle her like a vulture circling its prey. "You are grounded for a month which means no parties, no movies, no going out with friends and especially NO Scott,"

"Isn't that a bit unrealistic?" Allison asked. "I mean, I'll see him at school,"

"You will only see him at school and that is it," Chris concluded. "Now go to your room and think about what you've done," Allison didn't hesitant and hurried up to her room. She was well aware of the piercing stares of her mother and aunt on her back.

Allison entered her room, shut the door and locked it. Dropping to her knees next to her bed, she pulled out a box where she kept several personal things. Digging through the box containing a pregnancy test, she pulled out a rectangular box and she hurried to her bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later looking down at the test. It had two bars which meant it was positive. She was pregnant with Scott's child.

The next day at school, Allison looked frantically for Scott but she came across Lydia and Stiles first.

"Whoa Allison," Stiles said when she almost ran into him near his locker. "Where's the fire?"

"Where's Scott?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"Allison!" called Lydia from down the hallway. It was clear that she was annoyed for being deserted when Allison had rushed off to find Scott instead she had found Stiles.

"Allison!" Scott called causing Allison to turn around.

_Uh oh! I need to tell him. Lydia and Stiles won't leave us alone. Might as well tell them too, _She thought as Scott came towards him.

"Can I talk to you guys alone for a moment?" she asked.

"Ah sure," Scott said looking at Stiles who was looking at Lydia who was looking at Scott with bulged eyes. Looking around, he pointed out an empty classroom. "Over here," The others followed him to the classroom before quickly entering. They just prayed that no one saw them. Stiles locked the door on his way in.

"What's up?" Lydia said looking at a distraught Allison who had her eyes on the ground. Scott looked at his girlfriend to see her avoiding eye contact with them.

"I'm pregnant," Allison grumbled.

"What?" Scott and Stiles said unable to understand her.

"Darl, you're going to have to speak up. We can't hear you," Lydia said as Allison stepped closer to them. She lifted her head tears were now streaming down her face.

"I'm pregnant," she sniffed.

Stiles and Lydia immediately turned to look at Scott who's face had suddenly gone pale.

"Am I…?" he managed to say before stopping mid-sentence.

"Yes, you're the father, Scott," Allison nodded in confirmation.

Scott collapsed into the closest the seat. He was in complete shock.

"You can't be serious," Stiles said, his jaw hanging on the ground. Allison rummaged around in her bag her pulled out the test. She knew she would need it as proof.

"The test doesn't lie, Stinkweed," Lydia hissed. Allison handed Stiles the test so he could examine it better. Scott was now on his feet. Most of the shock was gone and he needed to comfort the mother of his child the best he could.

"We'll get through this," he said gently pulling her into a hug. He allowed her to sob into his shoulder. "I'm going to support you and the baby," he continued in her ear. "I'm sure Stiles and Lydia will be willing to help," Scott turned with Allison still in his arms. She looked up to see Stiles grinning at them and Lydia too busy examining her face in the mirror on the wall.

"Sure thing!" Stiles said cheerfully. "I love kids! Does that mean that I get to be the godfather?" he asked hopefully.

Scott and Allison looked at each other before nodding.

"Yes!" Stiles cried punching the air.

"Shut up! You'll get us discovered!" Allison sniffed.

"Sorry," Stiles said lowering his wrist.

"Lydia?" Scott said.

"Huh? What?" Lydia turned around to see Allison no longer crying.

"Would you be the baby's godmother?" Scott asked in a serious tone.

"Oh ah, I'm not really good with kids," Lydia said trying to worm out of it.

"You're great with kids," Allison said. "I've seen you talk to the little kids that are in the playground all the time,"

"Alright then," Lydia issued her best friend a smile before turning to face Stiles.

"What about him? I am not being the godmother if _he's _the godfather," she said hitching a thumb at Stiles.

"Deal with it," Allison and Scott said in unison.

Lydia's face fell but didn't say anything else on the matter. Stiles' face fell when reality hit him. "Why does _she _have to be the godmother?" he asked. "I mean, she asked her mother 'what the hell is a Stiles?' She doesn't even know who the hell I am. We're in the same classes for fuck's sake!" Scott was amazed. He had never heard Stiles explode… ever. They had known each other since they were really young. They were practically brothers.

"She's _my _best friend," Allison explained. "It only makes sense,"

"She tried to make a move on Scott, you know," Stiles grumbled.

"Well, she had a thing for Jackson!" Lydia exploded aiming her attack Allison.

"That was in the past," Scott said calmly. Yes, Lydia had kissed him but it had only happened once. "We have a much bigger issue to deal with now," he said placing a hand on Allison's stomach. She could only grin.

Stiles and Lydia crossed their arms knowing that they had lost their causes to have the other kicked out of being the godparents.

"Do your parents know?" Stiles asked.

"No, not yet, I was kinda waiting until you guys knew before I told mine," Allison told him.

"Your dad is going to kill me," Scott said suddenly panicked.

"He'll understand," Allison told him gently.

"He knows about me. He and Kate will do anything to kill me when we tell them," he said.

"I'll come with you," Stiles said. Lydia was completely blank about what they were talking about but didn't really care.

"Whatever," she said. 'I'm going to class. You three coming?"

Scott handed Allison back the test so that she could put it back into her bag. Stiles, Allison and Scott looked at each other before gathering their things and filing out behind Lydia. There was only one thing that remained: Telling the parents.

_Please Review!_


	3. Telling the Parents

**A/N: **_Hey Teen Wolf readers! Here's the next chapter. I forgot to mention on the Author's Note for chapter one that some of the spelling in this story is different to what I'm use to. I'm Australian and I'm use to saying 'mum' instead of 'mom'. But for the sake of this story I'm using the 'mom' and so on. I know this is meant to have sexual references in it but I'm not at all good at writing lemons. There is a mild flashback in here so just be mindful. So enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Telling the Parents**

Stiles lead the way as he, Scott and Allison made their way down the driveway of the Argent residence. Allison traded places with him as she stepped towards the front door. She opened the door wearily, silently wishing that her parents and/or Kate weren't in plain sight when they entered the kitchen.

"There you are," said Kate as she came into the kitchen, her head burying in the newspaper she was reading.

"Hi Aunt Kate," Allison gulped.

"How was school?" Kate asked.

"Fine," Stiles said before Allison could say anything.

"Good seeing you again, Stiles, Scott," when addressing Scott, Kate gave him an evil smirk that made his hair stand on end. She and Chris knew what Scott was. It was only Allison's mother that had no idea of what her husband and sister-in-law were. She had no idea that the mythical world of Werewolves existed.

"Hi Kate," the two friends replied while giving each other uneasy looks.

"Where's mom and dad?" Allison asked her aunt.

"They're here. Chris!" Kate called.

"Kate? What's wrong?" Chris asked as he followed by his wife.

"Allison's hiding something from us and I have a feeling Stiles and Scott are in on it," Kate said gravely. Allison felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt her parents' cold stare come down on her.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a small voice that only Scott and Stiles could hear.

"You're what?" Mrs. Argent asked having not heard her daughter's confession.

"I said I'm pregnant," Allison said louder than before. She looked up to see her father and aunt's faces stone cold. Chris' eyes were aimed at Scott. Scott jumped behind Stiles hoping that he would protect him from Chris and Kate's rage. He had every right to be scared. Chris and Kate had tried several times to kill him and Derek. They hated werewolves. It had been Kate that had burnt down the Hale house.

"Really?" Mrs. Argent asked clearly not believing her daughter's claim.

"Scott," Stiles said over his shoulder. He awkwardly indicated Allison's backpack front pocket. Unzipping the pocket, Scott pulled out the positive pregnancy test and handed it to Stiles who handed it to Mrs. Argent.

The Argent adults looked over the test for several moments before Chris turned to speak to his wife. "Dear, could you go and finish the washing? He asked. His wife didn't argue and disappeared from the room.

"You fucking idiot!" Chris screeched at Scott. "You impregnated my daughter with your spawn! You will pay for this!" He turned to his sister who was now holding a sniper rifle out to him. He told it without hesitation.

"Dad, Aunt Kate wait!" Allison said stepping in between her father, aunt and her boyfriend and friend.

"Allison get out of the way!" Kate said sweetly, however, her eyes were glued to Scott and Stiles like they were prey.

"No! Just hear me out first," Allison said trying to keep calm. Chris and Kate just looked at each other before turning back to her. "I love Scott, okay. I want to have this baby. I think Scott wants this baby too," Scott stepped out from behind Stiles and was at Allison's side in a flash.

"She's right, sir." He said. "I will be the best father that this baby deserves," He said this as bravely as he could. He didn't feel any braver.

Chris' face fell from anger to love for his only child. "If you both think this is what you both want then you have my support," he said with a curt nod. He wasn't entirely sure if this was right but he couldn't resist anything to do with his daughter. He was meant to be a hunt for Christ's sake. Kate, on the other hand wasn't fooled.

"You are so weak, Chris," Kate butted in. Can't you seen that the spawn is poisoning not only Allison's mind but yours too?"

"Kate, no matter who the child's is, I know Allison will be a terrific mother. If you ever have a child Kate you'll understand," Chris threw his sister the gun and stepped towards his daughter.

"Kick me out if you want. I'm sure Mrs. McCall will allow me to stay at her place," Allison said defiantly.

"No, we aren't going to kick you out but you have to provide for yourself and baby," Chris said over the top of Kate's groan. She disappeared for a moment to put the guns back. Chris then turned to Stiles. "What is your role in all this?" he asked.

"Oh, ah…" Stiles stammered before Scott stepped in to help him.

"He's the godfather," Scott said with a smile aimed at his best friend.

"And Lydia?" Kate asked.

"Godmother," Allison answered. There was something she needed to ask. "Why did you kick mom out? She needs to know about this too,"

"She still doesn't know about the whole werewolf hunting thing," Chris told her.

"She needs to know, dad," Allison said seriously.

"We can't Ally," Kate said. "We can't endanger her life as well as yours,"

"Hey, we need to tell my mom," Scott said cutting the conversation short.

"Go, we can fill your mother in," Kate told Allison. She now had every reason to hate Scott even more since he was the father of her niece's unborn child. She didn't let it show but she knew that Scott knew that she hated him a lot more now.

888

Scott sat in the living room holding Allison's hand with Stiles sitting next to him waiting for his mother to finish her online shopping. He was still grounded and he knew that Chris had grounded Allison just for having unprotected sex and falling pregnant, though, they hadn't shown that amount of anger when they had been over at the Argent house.

"Ok," said Melissa as she entered the room and sat down opposite the trio. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Allison squeezed Scott's hand tighter. She knew that Scott's mom and her dad despised each other. "I'm pregnant with Scott's baby," she said bravely. Melissa looked from her son to his girlfriend to Stiles before replying. "Well that's a shock,"

Scott looked up at her un-expectantly. "What? You aren't mad?" Melissa shook her head. "I _am _a nurse. I know the signs of pregnancy better than anyone,"

"What about doctors?" Stiles asked causing Scott to hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He replied rubbing his head.

"Doctors know the symptoms better than us nurses," chuckled Melissa completely ignoring Scott's swipe at Stiles. "I do have to ask you one thing though," Scott and Allison sat up straighter then before. "How did your parents and Kate take to the news?" The question was aimed primarily at Allison.

"Dad took it better then what Kate did. As for mom, well dad told her to leave the room. There was cursing but I only just calmed them down enough to tell them that I wanted to keep the baby," Chris thought that Scott was a bad influence on her but she didn't care. "Ah, Mrs. McCall," Allison asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could move in here," Allison asked making Scott, his mother and Stiles look at her in alarm.

"What?" they cried in unison.

"I thought that it might be easier to move in here to be closer to Scott, I will need his support throughout this whole pregnancy. If that's okay with you of course," Allison said to Scott's mother.

"But of course, honey," Melissa said with a smile. "It would be a pleasure to have you leave here. You might be a good influence on Scott to get him to keep on top of his homework," Melissa threw her son a look that read death before turning back to Allison. "You will have to do your part around the house and you'll have to talk to your parents about this first though,"

"Of course I will. I will do just about anything to get out from under Aunt Kate's watchful eye," Allison grinned.

888

Back at the Argent house, Mrs. Argent watched fearfully as she watched Allison pack her bags. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked her daughter. Scott had dropped her off at her house was waiting out front with the car so that he and Stiles could help her put her things into the boot.

"Yes mom, I know what I'm doing," Allison told her mother. "If I am to get the right support, I need to move in with Scott and his mother. It's for the best,"

"But honey, you have support from your dad, Kate and I. Why don't you stay here and we can help you through this?"

"Mom, I know you, dad and Aunt Kate will support me but I need Scott's support more than anything. I promise I'll be around every day to see you guys and I'm sure dad will drop by school to see me," Allison shuddered at the thought of her father showing up at the school every day to see her for no precise reason.

Mrs. Argent sighed. She didn't want her little girl to leave home. "Come here," she said as she pulled a relucent Allison into a tight a hug. "My bubba is moving out of home and is having a bubba of her own," she started to sob into her daughter's hair.

"Mom mom, please. I'm 17. I know I'm going to college in 2 years but I'm not sure if I want to go now. In two years I might be married to Scott and we might have another baby. Anything can happen in two years," Allison sighing wanting so desperately for her fantasy to come true. Scott and Stiles stood in her bedroom doorway watching her pack.

"Mind if we help?" Scott asked kindly making Allison snap out of her trance.

"Hi boys," Mrs. Argent said with a smile as they entered. "Help yourselves,"

Allison didn't try to lift her bags. She didn't want to risk harming the baby. Stiles went over and grabbed the lightest of the bags while Scott grabbed the heaviest one. They carried the bags out of the room and they past Kate in the hall. Scott could feel her heavy gaze on him but he ignored the fact that Kate and Chris were already on the war path. Chris might have been accepting in front of Allison but he hated Scott with a complete passion.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Kate asked Chris as the boys disappeared out the door momentarily.

"I don't like this anymore then you do but we have to let her go. Maybe we can kill Scott when she's not around," Kate sneered as she continuously watched for Scott and Stiles.

"Maybe but we need Allison out of the way first," Chris said slyly. His sister nodded in agreement. "We can't kill her. She _is _my daughter and your niece and I don't want my wife getting suspicious,"

"So what do we do?" Kate asked.

"We wait until she is out of sight and McCall is unprotected by those bodyguards of his," Kate knew whom her brother was referring to. He was talking about Derek Hale and Stiles. They were always with him so they would have a hard getting to Scott with them around.

"Alright, I think I'm done," Allison announced causing her father and aunt to cease their conversation. Mrs. Argent continued to sob as she followed her daughter down the stairs.

"Well, I think this is goodbye," Chris said his arms now spread so that Allison could hug him.

"Not permanently," Allison said as she hugged her dad. "We'll be around every day," Chris looked up at Scott and grinned evilly at him.

"I'm sure you will. Now get going. I'm sure that Melissa is waiting impatiently for you," Scott clenched his fists. He knew only too well that his mother and Allison's father despised each other greatly ever since he had convinced Allison to skip school on her birthday.

"Yeah, we had better get going," Scott said as Stiles struggled to unclench his fists for him. Allison hurried over to Scott who placed an arm around her waist. Allison waved goodbye to her family before Scott and Stiles lead her to the car waiting out front for them.

"I'll take your car," Stiles said to Allison. She nodded as Scott helped her into the passenger side of the car. Stiles started the engine of Allison's car and pulled out of the Argent driveway. Scott followed suit and Allison waved out the window one final time. Little did she know she would only see her old home a dozen more times for the next few months. Her life was about to change, not just because she was pregnant but because her unborn child was going to the next generation to be somewhat hunted by Chris and Kate Argent.

888

Allison walked over the threshold of the McCall house, her new home. She had been here a thousand times before. The last time she had been here she had had sex with Scott and concieved their child. A flashback suddenly stuck her as she remembered her own groans and Scott kissing her bare breasts. Shaking the memory from her head, she was welcomed warmly by Melissa.

"Allison," Melissa extended her arms and the young expectant mother stepped into the woman's embrace. "Welcome home,"

"Thank you Mrs. McCall," Allison said.

"Please my dear, call me Melissa or Mel. Whichever you prefer," Melissa said with a smile as Allison stepped out of her arms. They turned us in time to see Scott and Stiles heaving Allison's luggage into the house.

"I never knew a girl could have so many belongings," Stiles wheezed as he struggled to pull the heaviest bag over the threshold.

"Well, girls do need to accessorise," Scott told him as he carried the last of Allison's bags to the bottom of the stairs. Allison smiled knowing that Scott did in fact know about girls. Not that he'd been looking through girly magazines or anything.

"Where will I sleep?" Allison asked.

"You can sleep with me," Scott said. Melissa was about to protest. "We've already had sex. I don't see the different. It's a good thing I just got a new bed,"

"Alright then," Melissa sighed before gesturing with her hand for her son, his girlfriend and Stiles to take Allison's things to Scott's room.


	4. First Scan

**A/N: **_ Hey readers! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the suddenly end to the chapter. I wanted to have a sort of cliffhanger so that I could leave you all guessing for the next chapter. I am trying to update every Monday since Teen Wolf airs in Australia on Monday nights. Oh, I also set up a poll to determine what the gender of Scott and Allison's baby is so be sure to vote. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4: First Scan**

The first 12 weeks of Allison's pregnancy went by quite quickly. She had also settled into the McCall household quite easily. Every morning at about 7.15, she would jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom only to throw up in the toilet. Scott and/or his mom were always at her side, Stiles was also there if he stayed over while researching werewolves to help Scott survive the Alpha.

"We have the first scan of the baby after school today," Scott said sitting at the table taking a sip of orange juice one Friday morning after Allison had pushed away her breakfast of scrambled eggs.

"Glad to see you're taking an interest in this," Allison grumbled before laying her head on the kitchen table.

"Any father would," Scott said with a smile that he knew Allison couldn't see.

"_Your _father did," Replied his mother from the stove. "He never missed one. He was there when you were born but after about 2 years he got disinterested in us and left," Melissa's voice turned to malice as she spoke of her ex-husband.

"In my opinion," said Scott "Dad was a self-centred bastard for leaving us,"

"True, but doesn't mean you'll be like that," Melissa said as she popped two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"You know me too well mom," Scott said turning to face his mother with a smug smile planted on his face.

"Hmm," Melissa raised an eyebrow before turning over an egg that she had been frying to death.

"Ah Melissa, you're burning the eggs," Allison said pointing towards the stove. Melissa tore her attention from Scott to see that Allison was right. The eggs on the bottom of the pan were now charcoal coloured.

"Shit," she cursed as she turned off the stove and threw the eggs into the garbage disposal. "Thanks for the heads up Allison," she gave her son's girlfriend a smile before opening the dishwasher door and putting the frying pan inside. "Can't be bothered to clean it now. "Come on, I'll drive you both to school on my way to work," Allison and Scott jumped up from the table and hurried out the door and towards Melissa's car.

The way to school was somewhat awkward. It had been the longest time since Melissa had driven Scott to school. He usually drove or in his earlier years caught the bus. Upon reaching the school Scott piled out of the car without a single goodbye to his mother. Allison waved Melissa goodbye before watching her drive in the direction of the hospital.

The school day was slow in comparison to other days. Scott sat in almost every class absentmindedly tapped his pencil against the desktop until the bell rang indicating the next period or break. Allison and Stiles leaned in each and every time he tapped the pencil on the desk, the pair would look at each other. By the time the lunch break came around, Allison and Stiles had already experienced enough pencil tapping to last them an entire lifetime or more. They had to find out why Scott had been so distracted in his morning classes.

"Scott talk to us," Stiles said slamming his lunch tray down on the table to snap Scott out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" Scott immediately snapped out of his trance and looked around.

"You've been put offish all day," Allison said leaning in to place her hand on Scott's. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want this afternoon over and done with that's all," Scott said with a sigh.

"You'll do fine," Allison told him with a reassuring smile. Scott returned her smile before turning to Stiles.

"You coming with us?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Not like I have anything else to do," Allison and Scott looked at each other.

"What about those four essays for English that you've meant to have done? Allison asked.

"They can wait. You two are way more important," Stiles said with determination.

"Over confident much?" Scott asked with a chuckle.

"I'm serious. You are my best friends. I wanna be there for my godchild. As for Lydia I have no idea what the hell she's doing. Probably trying to get Jackson back,"

"That's sweet of you Stiles," Allison said pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah dude," Scott said with a smile aimed at his best friend. "You know you don't have to do this,"

"I know but I wanna do this. Like I said, I love kids and I always will," Stiles said returning Scott's smile. Suddenly, the bell rang indicating the end of the day classes. "Oh damn it," Stiles said with a smile.

Scott helped Allison gather her things and they and Stiles headed to their second last class of the day: Chemistry.

Finally the end of day bell rang and Scott, Allison and Stiles hurried outside to see Melissa's car out the front of the school.

"Here goes nothing," Scott sighed as he took Allison's hand. Stiles walked beside him as they edged towards the car.

The trip to the hospital was somewhat awkward. Scott now felt like he wanted to throw himself out the car window. He knew that his mother was going to be the nurse overlooking of Allison's ultrasound but it would be a doctor that would perform the scan.

"You must be excited," Melissa said turning her head briefly in her son's direction.

"I guess," Scott said feeling more nervous than excited.

"You were all excited this morning, why the change in attitude?" Allison and Stiles sat in the back listening to every word.

"I'm just nervous. I can be nervous, can't I?" he snapped at his mother. He hated it when she kept asking questions until she got the answer she wanted.

"Of course," Melissa said unfazed by her son's nerves at seeing his unborn child for the first time. "This is my first grandchild we're talking about. You know I never thought I would be a grandmother in my thirties,"

"Mom please, you're only making me more nervous," Scott pleaded wanting his mother to stop talking.

"Sorry,"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Allison was lying on a hospital bed with her stomach exposed to show the slight rise of her unborn child. It wasn't at all noticeable as of yet, but in a month or two it would be. Scott and Stiles said in chairs next to the bed.<p>

"And there's your baby," the doctor said.

"Oh wow," Scott and Stiles replied causing the doctor to turn to look them.

"Which one of you is the father?" Scott and Stiles looked at each other before Scott raised his hand.

"Me. My friend here is the godfather," the doctor nodded.

"How does that gel stuff feel?" Stiles asked Allison.

"Cold," she admitted.

Scott laughed. "You really are an idiot Stiles,"

"Boys," Allison warned before they could argue any further.

"Look how little he is," Scott said his eyes returning to the screen.

"He?" Allison asked

"She," Scott corrected.

"It's a bit early to determine that," said the doctor. "Do you want to know what the child is or leave it as a surprise?"

"Surprise," "Tell," Scott and Allison replied, their words blending together. Stiles' face paled.

"Why don't we wait and see. Like the good doctor said, it's a bit early to determine that yet," The doctor turned to look at Stiles with disapproval. She knew that he was sucking up to her.

"Thank you for that comment," the doctor replied as she wiped away gel on Allison's stomach. Scott jumped up and helped his girlfriend up.

"Thanks," she said as Stiles helped pull her off the bed.

"Come back in about three months' time and we'll see if we can find out what your child is," Scott and Allison nodded before heading for the door. Allison grabbed Stiles by the arm to pull him out of the room.

"Stop flirting with the doctor," she whispered as he walked in between her and Scott.

"Yeah dude. She too old for you," Scott could only roll his eyes.

"Is it just me or am I just prone to not finding a girlfriend?" Stiles asked with a sigh as the trio trekked through the hospital to find Scott's mom.

"You'll find one," Allison told him sympathetically.

"Yeah," Scott said in agreement. "Maybe being godfather to the baby might bring you and Lydia together,"

"No way in hell would I go out with Lydia Martin!" Stiles boomed.

"Shh!" Scott and Allison hissed. People were beginning to stare.

"She doesn't even know my name and we go to school together," Stiles exclaimed his voice now lowered to just above a whisper.

"Not everyone has to know your name. The only reason people know my name is because I got out with Scott, Beacon Hills High's best Lacrosse player and I'm Lydia Martin's best friend," Allison said matter-of-factly.

"I think the best thing is a bit overrated," Scott said as they stopped in front of the nurse's station.

"No I'm telling the truth. You are _way _better than Jackson," Allison told her boyfriend. Scott smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. Stiles, being Stiles decided to break the moment up.

"Let's not get all emotional now okay? Let's just wait for your mom,"

_Please Review!_


	5. Derek becomes Aware

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Here is the results for the poll:_

_Neutral: 1 Boy: 0 Girl: 0_

_I'm so sorry for the really short chapter but it's all I've got at the moment. I urge you guys to vote because there's 5 chapters until Allison gives birth so I really do need the votes desperately. I'll delete the neutral since I have no idea what I was thinking when I posted the poll. So please please vote. Enjoy._

**Chapter 5: Derek becomes Aware**

Derek Hale sat on Scott and Allison's bed waiting for the pair to return home from the hospital. Derek's lips twitched when he heard the door creak open and the light switch on almost blinding him. He was facing the door so that he could confront Scott directly. He had been skipped training for the last 12 weeks and Derek was determined to find out why.

"Derek! What're you doing here?" Scott asked at the sight his mentor. He stood in front of Allison to protect her. Stiles scrambled to Scott's side to see the look of disapproval on Derek's face.

"Where have you been?" Derek asked completely ignoring Stiles and Allison's appearances.

"Around," Scott said casually walking into the room with Allison still protected behind him.

"You haven't been coming to training," Derek said his voice calm which greatly surprised Scott. He knew that he was in trouble.

"I've had other more important things to do," Scott said putting Allison's bag on the hook on the back of the door before closing the door itself.

"Other things? Like what exactly?" Derek got up from the bed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, ah, school related," Scott lied.

Derek wasn't going to buy that excuse. His eyes flickered to Allison who was standing against the wall with Stiles and to her slightly bulged stomach.

"Would other things be getting your girlfriend pregnant?" The trio gasped before turning their gazes on Derek.

"How did you...?" Scott tried to say but got stuck on the words.

"I can see the bulge, Scott I'm not stupid," Derek said a growl building in his throat. Allison jumped behind Scott again scared for her life and that of her unborn child's.

"We were going to tell you but we... ah... got caught up with preparing for the baby's arrival and school and yeah," Scott said so fast Derek only just caught what he was saying.

"Before I ask how stupid you were, I have to ask you this: did you have sex on a full moon _after _you found out about the pregnancy?" Derek's eyebrows rose while he awaited Scott's answer.

"Yes, last month but we didn't plan it to happen. I tried to keep myself controlled and in the end I just couldn't resist the temptation," Scott was truly scared now.

"You are a complete idiot, Scott! You could have killed Allison but the sperm would have been more aggressive..." Derek couldn't bring himself to continue his rant.

"You mean to say that I lost our baby without realising it?" Allison said saliva getting caught in her throat.

"No, your baby will more than likely have wolf genes like I do. I was born a wolf and so was my late sister..."

"Laura," Stiles said to himself.

"Yes," Derek said hearing the name of his sister come from Stiles' mouth for the first time with his werewolf hearing.

"Well that's... great to know," Scott said unable to think of anything else to say.

"It's a bad thing Scott," Stiles told him.

"How is it a bad thing?" Scott asked turning to him.

"The baby will be able to phase whenever he or she becomes angry," Stiles told him.

"Don't worry it won't be for a while yet. The child will be at least 12 or 13 years of age before they will be able to phase," Derek told them.

"What's the possibly of the baby _not _having werewolf genes?" Allison asked for the first time since walking into the room.

"Well, since werewolf genes are pretty high in male sires then the possibly is pretty low. It does mostly affect males but it does happen to females every few generations so I dunno if you're child will be a wolf or not," Derek told her.

Allison could only nod. She knew that if her unborn child did have Scott's wolf genes then they would have to go into hiding just to get away from Kate and Chris who most likely would kill him if the child that Allison was carried _did _have wolf genes. She worried for Scott's safely if this was in fact the truth.

"Don't worry about it now. Just make sure that you stay healthy for your child's sake and you shall be rewarded," With a quick wink Derek headed for the window and jumped out leaving his three companions baffled.

"Okay now that was weird," Scott said slightly dazed.

"Weird," Stiles agreed in the same tone.

"Come on boys food time," Allison said patting Scott and Stiles on the shoulders to break them out of their trances. It was clear to them that the cravings had set in.

_Please Review!_


	6. Telling Lydia

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I think this chapter is one of the best chapters that I've written, not to brag or anything. This chapter was originally going to be based on Stiles but it didn't turn out the way I wanted so it's now more about Lydia finding out about the world of the supernatural. There is some great Stiles/Lydia moments in here. Here's the results of the new poll I put up:_

_Girl: 2 Boy: 0_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Telling Lydia<strong>

Three more months past and Allison's pregnancy progressed and no one questioned it not even Kate and Chris when she went to visit them at the Argent house. Stiles was the most supportive while Lydia was only supportive when she wanted to be.

"Lydia, you're not doing anything!" Stiles hissed one day in the cafeteria during the lunch break.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lydia asked as if she didn't really care.

"It's been 6 months! You have hardly done anything! I mean, why did Allison and Scott name _you _as godmother when you hardly care a stuff?" As the final words were uttered, Scott and Allison sat down at the table.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Scott asked.

"I've been doing all of Lydia's work as a godparent as well as my own," Stiles boasted. Allison and Scott looked at him before looking at each other sympathetically.

"Lydia, Stiles has a point," Scott said at last. Allison's eyes flicked between her boyfriend and her best friend. Lydia pursed her lips before Scott spoke again. "You have to take this seriously. You can't be godmother if you don't care,"

"You're right McCall, I don't care," with that Lydia got up and stormed over to Jackson and started pashing him passionately.

The remaining trio's eyes flickered from the scene that was Lydia and Jackson back to the tabletop for several silent moments before Stiles decided to speak up. "Now what? Is she still godmother or what?"

"Yes, we just have to work to get Lydia to take her role more seriously," Scott said dazed. Allison and Stiles knew only too well that he was thinking of a plan.

"What are you thinking?" Allison asked. Stiles turned his eyes to Scott wanting to know the same thing.

"We corner her and get her to come crawling back to us," Scott said simply.

Stiles and Allison exchanged worried expressions.

"Scott, Lydia doesn't like being cornered. Remember when the Alpha was on the loose and it almost killed up and we broke up? Well, Lydia might have been the one to come up some sort of plan but on the inside she was truly scared," Allison was quick to get what she was saying over with.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Scott asked crossing his arms on the table and turning his eyes on Allison.

Allison turned her eyes from Scott to Stiles with a mischievous look on her face. Stiles felt his face fall with realisation. "Oh, oh no, no, no. Please no!" Allison smiled widely and nodded.

Scott looked at Allison not knowing what she was thinking. All he could make out was the look on Stiles' face that told him that he was a major part of whatever plan Allison had cooked up. He only hoped that Allison's part wasn't big. He didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby.

* * *

><p>Allison and Stiles stood outside their next class: History. Scott had gone to Lacrosse practice. "Here comes Lydia," Allison whispered. Lydia stopped in front of the pair before trying enter the classroom. Allison grabbed her arm and pulled her to the closest janitor's closet and Stiles locked the door so that she couldn't escape.<p>

"WHAT? Have you lost your mind? Has pregnancy gone to your head?" Lydia grabbed the doorhandle and shook it to no avail.

"Why are you being so selfish?" Allison hissed at her best friend.

"What?"Lydia asked in disbelief.

"You heard her," Stiles said starting to get annoyed.

"I've just been... busy," Lydia said twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Are you serious? Do you honestly think we'd fall for that?" Allison asked with a scoff.

"No, you've got book boy here to answer that for you," Lydia spat.

"You're meant to be the godmother to Allison and Scott's child why are you being a full on bitch all of a sudden?" Stiles demanded.

"I don't like kids. Simple," Lydia said quickly.

"Sure you do. I've seen you with the preschoolers," Allison said her arms now crossed.

"Ok, I may like kids but there's no way you could tell that I will love _your _child can you?" Lydia eyed her best friend with temporary malice.

Stiles and Allison looked at each other allowing smiles to come across their faces. "We've seen you plan a baby shower and a naming ceremony. We're not blind," Stiles said before Allison could even speak up.

Lydia's face flickered with several emotions before settling. "You got me! Yes, I love kids! Yes, I was did all those things and lot more you don't know about but I wasn't doing this for you and Scott, Ally. I doing it for the baby," Lydia sounded confident in her statement. Allison and Stiles gave each other awkward looks before turning back to see that Lydia's expression hadn't changed. "You sure you still want me to be godmother?" Lydia asked.

"Of course! We wouldn't have it any other way," Allison said a smile.

"Thanks," Lydia said hesitantly returning the smile.

"We should get to class," Stiles said reaching to the lock and clicking it over so that the door unlocked. Allison pushed the door open and the trio exited the closet and hurried back to the classroom were luckily the teacher had just arrived.

"Is everything alright Miss Argent?" the teacher asked the expectant teen as she entered the room trailed by her friends.

"Everything's fine," Allison said gladly.

Good now please sit down," Allison and her two friends took their seats. Suddenly Allison felt movement.

"Stiles, Lydia," she whispered.

"What?" the other whispered back.

"I just felt the baby move," Stiles and Lydia turned over in their seats.

"Is everything alright back there?" asked the teacher.

"Everything's—everything's fine," Allison stammered.

"Well alright but try to stay focused," the teacher turned back to the blackboard and continued with her lesson.

"You really felt it move?" Stiles whispered.

"Yeah," Allison replied placing a hand on her stomach.

"Scott will be mentally slapping himself having missed this," Stiles whispered keeping his voice low. Lydia and Allison nodded before turning back to their work.

* * *

><p>Scott stood waiting outside the history room waiting for Allison, Stiles and Lydia.<p>

"Hey!" Stiles said as he emerged from the room with Allison and a rather unhappy Lydia in tow.

"What's wrong with her?" Scott asked nodding at the sour looking Lydia.

"Oh let's just say you missed our baby's first kick," Allison said slyly trying to make Scott feel a little guilty.

"You're serious, right?" Scott said in awe.

Pursing her lips, Allison nodded.

"God I hate my classes now," Scott said in disappointment.

Stiles, Allison and Lydia exchanged glances that told Scott that this was a big moment that he had missed out. Going over to place a hand on his girlfriend's bulged stomach, Scott could feel (through his werewolf senses) his child's every move.

"What did you do?" Lydia asked.

"Scott," Allison raised her eyebrows and Scott knew that he had to tell Lydia the truth. Nodding, Scott grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled her to the same janitor's closet that Allison and Stiles had dragged her to earlier.

"God Scott, what is with you and Allison and Stinkweed locking me in a janitor's closet?"

"Just get in," Scott held the door open and the others piled in feeling rather cramped.

"What is you need to tell me?" Lydia asked rather in a rather snobby way.

"Okay, just don't freak out," Scott said slowly.

"I won't just get it over with,"

"I'm a werewolf," Scott said. Allison and Stiles bit their lower lips expecting Lydia to scream. When she didn't they looked up to see that Lydia was staring at Scott like he was completely mad.

"Yeah right. There's no such thing as werewolves. What's next? Dracula's real?" Lydia scoffed with her arms crossed. "There is no such thing as werewolves, right?" Lydia asked uneasily.

"Come to my house tonight. I'll show you," with that, Scott reopened the door and walked out with Stiles and Allison following behind. Lydia rolled her eyes and followed close behind.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>Allison, Stiles and Lydia stood in the front yard of the old Hale house with Derek standing close by.<p>

"When you're ready Scott," Stiles called.

With a swift nod of his head, Scott phased. Derek watched on unfazed by his fellow beta's transformation. It had always amazed Stiles and Allison.

"Whoa," Lydia said in amazement. Derek stepped out and phased as well amazing Lydia even more. "So let me get this straight: you're both werewolves?" she asked.

"Yep," Stiles said.

"I wasn't talking to you Stinkweed," Lydia snapped. Stiles held up his hands in surrender. "Anyway, can you both speak as werewolves?"

"Yes Lydia," Scott answered causing Lydia to almost jump out of her skin.

"Spooky. So does anyone else know about this?" she asked.

"Yep unfortunately," Derek said.

"Who?"

"My father and Aunt Kate, Jackson and Peter Hale, Derek's uncle," Allison told her.

"Whoa wait. Jackson knows about this?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, after what happened at the school when the Alpha killed the Janitor he somehow worked out what I was," Scott explained. He had now phased back to his human form.

"So what is an Alpha?" Lydia asked curiously.

"The head werewolf; the one in charge of the pack," Derek told her.

"So, are you two...?"

"No," Derek interrupted. "We're not in the Alpha's pack. If we were, you'd be dead by now,"

"Oh,"

"Lydia, you can't tell anyone not even Stiles' dad or Scott's mom," Allison told her friend.

"Honey, your secret is safe with me," Lydia said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Please review and vote!<em>


	7. The Alpha Attack

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Alpha Attack <strong>

Red eyes glowed into the darkness of the night and stared back at the McCall house knowing that the intended target was inside asleep. The Alpha didn't even flinch when a police car went zooming past at high speed. He faded into the darkness as he approached the house. He knew that there were two other occupants inside the house. They were both female. He had seen them exit the house earlier that day. He knew them both as Melissa McCall, Scott's mother and Allison Argent the daughter of hunter Chris Argent and the niece of Kate Argent, Chris' sister.

Creeping closer to the house, he wanted to kill both women but had to control himself if he wanted Scott to join his pack. He had also noticed something else: Allison was pregnant. He knew Scott was the father because of the bond that werewolves have to each other regardless or not if they are a member of the pack or not. Suddenly the Alpha's attention was drawn to something else entirely. The Alpha changed his plan and bolted after the un-expecting victim. He pounced on the victim before he could even register whether or not the victim was male or female he was tearing out the throat. Blood stained ground. The Alpha ran off in the direction of the hospital and phased back into Peter Hale before anyone realised that he was missing.

* * *

><p>Stiles was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock going off. Still groggy from sleep, he clumsily hit the snooze button. After a few minutes, he was full dressed and with his phone in hand, he made his way done stairs to find his father on the phone. It wasn't at all rare for him to find his dad on the phone early in the morning. He had a strange feeling that he knew what this phone call was about. Grabbing a bowl and a random box of cereal from the cupboard, he checked his phone as he poured the cereal into the bowl and saw that there were no new messages. Not being too disappointed, he pocketed the phone before pouring the milk into the bowl and grabbing a spoon from the drawer.<p>

It wasn't until Stiles had settled himself at the table did his father pay him any attention. "Morning son," he said with a smile.

"Morning dad," Stiles replied through a mouthful of cereal. "What was that about?"

"Oh some poor hiker was killed last night. It's believed that an animal killed him," Stiles nodded.

"What makes you think that?" Stiles asked him curiously.

"There were claw marks all over the corpse and the throat was torn out,"

"So, how was he found?"

Stiles' dad eyed his son for a moment before stating, "What's got you so interested my work?" Stiles swallowed his food before saying anything.

"You know me dad. I've always had a fascination with crime. I've been to enough crime scenes with you. I'm surprised you haven't picked on this earlier," Stiles replied with a smirk. His dad laughed before returning to his coffee.

"I'll give you a ride to school if you want,"

"Oh that's fine dad. I'll get a ride from Scott but I'll come with you to the crime scene," Stiles was somewhat hopeful.

"Alright then. I'll give you 5 minutes," Stiles nodded and quickly gulped down his breakfast before grabbing his phone from his pocket. Making sure that his dad wasn't in earshot, he dialled Scott's number.

"Stiles, what's up?"

"Did you hear about...?"

"Yeah I did," Scott answered.

"Right, how's Allison?"

"Fine, still throwing up though,"

"Right, uh, could you meet me at the crime scene?"

"Yeah sure thing. See you there,"

"Bye,"

Just Stiles disconnected the call, his father walked back into the room. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go," Stiles grabbed his bag and followed his father out of the house and down to his police cruiser.

* * *

><p>Stiles climbed out of his father's Police cruiser and hurried over to Scott who was over the other side of the Police tape.<p>

"Hey, thanks for coming," he said as he joined his friend on the other side of the tape.

"No problem. I was looking for an excuse to get away from Allison anyway," Scott told him. Stiles wanted to say more but couldn't find the words to comfort his friend. "So, how's the investigation going?" Scott asked.

"I dunno I just got here. Let's go see the body," Scott followed Stiles over to his father who was crouched over the body of the victim.

"Hey Scott, what brings you here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Stiles asked me to come and see if you wanted any help with the case," Scott lied.

"Trying to get away from hormone crazed Allison?" the Sheriff asked.

"You could say that. Do you have an ID for the victim yet?" Scott asked quickly changing the subject.

"No not yet. Take a look for me. After all, you ID-ed the body of Laura Hale for us," The Sheriff stepped back before Scott or Stiles could say another word. Looking over the body, they recognised the victim immediately: a doctor that worked with Melissa.

"I know this guy," Scott said.

"Oh?"

"He worked with my mom at the hospital he was one of the doctors that did a second pregnancy test on Allison," Scott said.

"Do you know his name at all? Has your mother mentioned him?" Scott shook his head.

"No problem. Thanks for your help Scott. Once we get him to the Morgue then we'll see if anyone can put a name to him," Sheriff Stilinski nodded and Scott and Stiles turned back and headed back to Scott's car.

"What are you thinking?" Scott asked.

"The Alpha is behind this,"

"That's a no brainer, Stiles," Scott said with a roll of his eyes.

"Agreed but there's more to this then we think," Stiles paused for a moment before speaking up again. "Think about it, what if the Alpha's original target was Allison and your mom but the scent of another more appealing human caught his scent and ended up as the victim?" As Stiles spoke, he watched Scott's face pale.

"You mean to say that my mother and my pregnant girlfriend were the next targets because they are close to me?" Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, he's probably trying to target people close to you. He'll probably target me but who really knows?" Stiles said stiffly.

"Let's go talk to Derek. Maybe he knows something," Scott and Stiles bolted for the car and Scott started the car in a hurried manner.

Several minutes later the friends arrived at the Hale house. Derek met them at the front step.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The Alpha killed someone last night. We think that his intended target was Melissa and Allison," Stiles said as he and Scott stepped in front of Derek.

"I heard about the murder yes, but why would the Alpha suddenly change his target?" Derek wondered out loud.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other. "We were hoping you could tell us," Scott said slightly angry that Derek didn't answer the question up front.

"Come with me," Derek turned and sprinted back towards the house. Stiles and Scott bolted after him. After several flights of stairs, the trio arrived in the basement.

"The basement? What kind of joke is this?" Stiles asked.

Derek turned and looked at his two young friends before rolling his eyes at Stiles. Grabbing a random book in the bookcase, he pulled it out to reveal another passage. Without a word to the other two, he entered knowing that Scott and Stiles would follow him if they wanted to live.

"Where are we?" Scott asked as he looked around in awe.

"A werewolf lair," Derek responded as he lit the torches on the walls.

"Cool," Stiles said in amazement. "This isn't something you don't see every day,"

"This was the only place that did get destroyed in the house fire," Derek told them. "Kate Argent doesn't even know that this room exists. If she did then we would all be dead,"

"So why are we here?"

"You might want to look at this," Derek pointed at the far wall there were two torches on either side of a newspaper article that had been masking taped to the wall. The headline read: '_Werewolves exists says Argent'._

"We were exposed?" Scott asked turning to Derek.

"In the early days we were. Only now the ancestors have forgotten our existence all except..."

"The Argent family," Scott finished causing Derek to nod.

"So what do we do?" Stiles asked.

"We make sure that our secret isn't re-exposed," Derek said.

The conversation was interrupted by the beeping of the alarm on Scott's phone. "Oh looks like it's time for me to spend some time with Allison at school,"

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	8. Bonding Time

**A/N: **_Hey readers! So here's the next chapter so I hope you all enjoy and please remember to vote!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Bonding Time<strong>

Scott and Allison sat on the bed in their room watching a DVD. Scott's hands were casually placed on Allison's 7month old baby bump. People hadn't stared at school and Allison's parents and aunt knew perfectly well that by the time the baby was born, that she would require time off school to recover. Stiles and Lydia (who was now more supportive), had arranged with all of Allison's teachers to have her homework sent home with them.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," Scott called.

"Hey guys," Stiles, Lydia and Melissa poked their heads in through the crack in the door.

"Hi," Allison said as she paused the DVD.

"They wanted to see you and I couldn't say no," Melissa said as she pushed the door open more.

"Thanks mom," Scott said with a smile.

"No problem, have fun," Melissa closed the door behind Stiles and Lydia.

"How's it been sweetie?" Lydia asked pushing Scott of the bed so that she could sit next to Allison.

"Fine," Allison said as she pulled herself over to her side of the bed so that Scott and Stiles could sit down on the bed too. "Only two months to go," she said with the tiniest smile she could manage.

"Well, in _my _opinion you will be an awesome mom," Lydia then turned her attention to Scott. "As for you I cannot believe that I am saying this but you will be a good dad," she even managed a smile.

"Thanks Lydia… I think," Scott didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed by her unexpected comment.

"So, have you been able to control the phase?" Stiles asked changing the subject entirely.

"Yeah, I even survived the last full moon," Scott said cheerfully. "I think this whole thing about becoming a father has really done me a world of good," Stiles and Lydia nodded in total agreement.

"So how is my godchild been doing?" Stiles asked.

"Yours?" Scoffed Lydia, "You mean ours,"

Scott and Allison looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their friends.

"Just fine; you missed the kick a little earlier," Scott said trying to make Stiles and Lydia annoy each other further.

"We did?" Stiles asked. He now found no other reason to annoy Lydia rendering Scott's impromptu plan useless.

"Yeah," said Scott a little disappointed that his plan had failed. "You would have been surprised at how forceful it was,"

"Is that bad?" Lydia asked.

"Not really. Werewolf offspring are more powerful than normal offspring. However, they grow at the same rate as normal offspring do,"

"So the baby isn't doing Allison any harm? If it was I would rip the foetus out and kill it," Lydia. Scott placed his arms around Allison protectively.

"Relax Lydia. This isn't Twilight. Besides, that was a Dhampir,"

"A what?" Scott asked.

"A Dhampir is a vampire offspring of a vampire father and human mother," Allison explained. "It's mythology of course,"

"Oh so you've read the Vampire Academy series and the Twilight Saga?" Lydia asked.

"Yep, I'm a werewolf girl of course. Never been one for vampires," Allison grinned at Scott who pecked her on the cheek.

"Nothing to worry about," Stiles said.

"You've been doing a lot of research haven't you, Stinkweed?"

"You bet. I mean ever since I worked out that Scott was a werewolf I have devoted most my time to finding out about werewolves,"

"Don't believe everything you read Stiles," Allison cautioned.

"Oh don't worry, I don't. I only believe in wolf folklore," Stiles grinned and crossed his arms. Lydia slid closer to him. Stiles didn't even think to move out of her way. "So I take it that Kate still hates you,"

"Yeah but that's not the only reason why she hates me," Scott said gravely.

"What has Aunt Kate done now?" Allison wondered out loud.

"A long time ago, she was in a relationship with Derek," Scott told his friends.

"How do you that?" Allison asked.

"I overheard her talking to him one day. She was sleeping with him only to get close to his family," Looking around at his two friends and his girlfriend, Scott could see their faces literally pale. Allison and Lydia looked like they were about to throw up while Stiles looked about ready to pass out. Scott thought this was rather odd for a guy that likes crime and death and listening to his dad's police scanner.

"She must have been torturing him. I've seen her torture Derek before," Allison told them.

"How did he escape?" Lydia asked.

"Dunno," Scott shrugged his broad shoulders. "This really is the best baby-parent-godparent bonding that we ever done," Scott couldn't resist laughing.

The friends crowded around for an awkward hug. "Kick," Allison squeaked causing the others to move their hands to her stomach.

"That is awesome," Stiles chuckled.

"It is hey?" Scott said a smile spread across his face.

"Guys! Dinner!" Melissa called from downstairs.

"Wanna stay? I'm sure there's plenty," Allison asked her friends.

"Sure!" With that, Stiles bolted from the room with Scott at his heels. Lydia on the other hand helped Allison off the bed and helped her towards the stairs and towards the food.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	9. Too Soon Labour

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Sorry for the longer then normal wait it's just that, now that the first season of Teen Wolf as now finished on TV and it's completely thrown me off balance with the challenge to write the chapter and finish it before the episode goes to air oh and I'm really sorry if the chapter is really short. I'm getting promising results in the poll so all will be revealed in the next chapter and I'm truly sorry for stopping at cliffhanger but I thought it was necessary. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Too Soon Labour<strong>

Allison's pregnancy went by much quicker then she would have liked. With the morning sickness and the carvings, Allison only wanted peace but when Lydia and Stiles are the godparents of your unborn child, she certainly didn't expect them to do as much as they were doing.

"We have a surprise for you," Stiles said as he helped Allison up from the bathroom floor one morning after Scott had gone down to have breakfast with his mother.

"No Stiles, I don't need a surprise I just Scott and some R&R," Allison said pulling her jacket on over her pyjamas.

"No, you need more than just Scott and R&R now get dressed and be downstairs in ten minutes," Stiles turned and headed out the door and back down stairs.

Allison did as she was told and was down stairs in under the time Stiles had given her.

"Wow that was quick," Stiles grinned.

"I might be pregnant Stiles but I'm still quick," she grinned. That's when she noticed the small crowd of people outside the kitchen window. "What's with the crowd of people outside?" Melissa, Scott and Stiles all looked at each but before they were able to reply, Lydia entered the room via the kitchen door that led outside.

"We need the Guacamole dip the first container's empty," Then, her eyes fell on Allison. "Oh you're up! Come on darl, we have a surprise for you," Lydia walked over to Allison and gently grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, Stiles said," Allison muttered as Scott and Melissa laughed behind her. If the mood swings had of been working at the present time, Allison would have thrown them both looks that told them she was pissed at them.

Once outside, Allison could see people she knew. Her parents and aunt Kate, Stiles' dad, Jackson and Derek had all come to celebrate with them.

"Hi Ally," Kate said smoothly as she walked gracefully over to her niece.

"Hi, Aunt Kate," Allison said awkwardly as she turned to Scott and Stiles for support. Kate's head snapped around when she heard Scott growling under his breath.

"Steady on Scott. You know I won't harm you... yet," Kate's mouth curved into an evil smirk before she dragged Allison away from her friends and over to her parents.

"What the hell was that about?" Lydia asked.

"Don't ask," Stiles said uneasily. Lydia closed her mouth and didn't dare speak about it again.

"How's the baby?" Derek asked as Melissa departed and started a conversation with Sheriff Stilinski.

"Fine, only a few days to go," Scott said placing an arm around Allison's shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine," Derek smiled. This shocked Scott as he had never seen Derek smile.

"I hope so," Allison mumbled before a sharp pain started through her veins. "Oh," Scott immediately turned his attention to her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Allison doubled over as the pain continued to course through her body. "Scott," she gasped. "I think the baby's coming,"

"Oh shit!" Scott cursed out loud causing everyone to cut short their conversations. "Mom!" Melissa was her son's side in heartbeat.

"You'll have to carry her to my car," the soon-to-be grandmother said calmly. Scott immediately obeyed and picked Allison up.

"Breath," he told her as he hurried the table of unopened represents.

"Scott, I'm scared," Allison whimpered as Scott carried her into the house and towards the front door.

"I know, I'm scared too but you have to be strong," Scott told her gently as he stepped out the front door with Stiles, Lydia and the others at his heels. Allison nodded as Scott placed her in the front seat of his mother's car, giving her one last kiss on the cheek he climbed in the back but not before having heard Lydia and Stiles arguing over who got to sit in the centre seat.

"ENOUGH!" Scott boomed snapping the godparents out of their quarrel. "Lydia, sit in the centre and see if you can comfort Allison. Stiles, keep me calm," Stiles and Lydia nodded just as Melissa climbed in the car and slammed the door shut as she entered.

Sheriff Stilinski drove behind Melissa while the Argents dove behind him. Jackson and Derek walked the group leave as they had promised to look after the house for Melissa. Several times Allison screamed as the pain started to pulse through her veins. Her contractions were only a minute apart.

"This isn't normal Mrs. McCall," Lydia said from the back of the car.

"I know. I'm driving as fast as I can," Melissa said. Her voice was panic stricken.

"Yeah, Dad would probably book you if you go too fast," Stiles said under his breath. Unlucky for him, everyone had heard him.

"Stiles you aren't helping," Allison grunted through her teeth as she struggled to fight back the pain as it returned.

"Right, I'll just be quiet now," The rest of the car trip was awkward as every minute or so Allison screamed.

"SCOTT!" Allison howled.

"What?" Scott said in total panic.

"My waters just broke!" Scott paled before passing out.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	10. Birth

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Sorry of the delay. Study is driving me insane. Thank you to the five people who voted for the gender of the baby and he or she will be introduced in this chapter. Five chapters to go._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Birth<strong>

Allison huffed and puffed as her labour continued. She was now lying on a hospital bed in a hospital gown with her legs wide apart. "I can't do it anymore!" she hissed as the pain came even more unbearable.

"Come on Ally, you can do it!" Kate encouraged.

"I'm trying!" Allison hissed through her teeth as the nurse and doctor encouraged her to push.

"Right, we can see a head so one more push Miss Argent," the doctor said just as Allison let out another feral scream.

"Melissa I thought you have her drugs to numb the pain," Stiles said to Melissa who was standing with his dad.

"She didn't want the painkillers, no matter what I said to her," Melissa replied her arms crossed. Stiles knew this was typical Allison

Scott stood at Allison's bedside trying not allow the panic of her nails sink into his hand bother him. After several minutes of screams the room was filled with cries of a baby.

"What is it?" Allison whispered as she relaxed.

"You have a little girl," Lydia said as she took her goddaughter from the doctor and placed her into the arms of her mother.

"Wow!"Scott mouthed before kissing Alison on the cheek. Off to the left, Melissa's eyes welled with tears while Sheriff Stilinski patted her on the back.

"There there, Melissa," he said trying his best to calm her down. "What are you going to name her?"

Scott bent down to whisper in Allison's ear. She turned to look at him in surprise. "Are you sure?" Scott nodded.

"We decided to name her Katelyn. After Aunt Kate," For the first time in what must have been forever, Kate's eyes filled with tears.

"Middle name?" Melissa asked.

"Lydia Melissa," Scott said causing his mother to break down in a fresh batch of tears. "Oh mom!" Stiles' dad gave him a small smile that didn't do much to calm his nerves.

"She looks like you dude," Stiles' commented. Scott looked down to see that Stiles was right in a way. Katelyn had the same coloured hair as him but she had the face of her mother.

"She has my hair but she looked like Allison,"

Can I hold her?" Melissa sniffed.

"Sure," Melissa reached down and took Katelyn from Allison.

"How is her name spelt?" Mrs. Argent asked.

"K-a-t-e-l-y-n," Allison responded.

"So is she Katelyn McCall or Katelyn Argent-McCall?" Stiles asked.

"Ah..." Allison and Scott looked at each other. It was something that they hadn't decided on. "I think we'll go with Argent McCall," Allison decided.

"To our granddaughter," Chris said raising his hand in the air.

"To Katelyn!" the room cheered.

"Shh! You'll wake her!" Melissa hushed as she returned her eyes to her granddaughter.

"So what would you like her to call you?" Allison asked Melissa.

Melissa thought for a moment before replying. "Grandma Melissa would be nice," She said with a smile.

"Grandma Melissa it is then," Allison said in approval. "Right, mom, dad what about you guys?"

"We don't mind dear," Chris said with a smile. Allison returned her father's smile before resting her head on Scott's shoulder glad to be a new mother.

After a few minutes, the nurse that had been Allison's midwife had asked for everyone except for Scott, Lydia and Stiles to leave and get some fresh air while she took Katelyn back to the nursery.

"You guys go, I'll be fine," Allison said to her friends and partner.

"You sure?" Lydia asked concerned.

"Positive,"

"Call us if you need anything," Scott said as he swooped down to kiss her forehead. She nodded as they left the room. Upon exiting the room the trio came across Derek and Jackson waiting for them in the lobby.

"Jackson, Derek? What are you guys doing here? I thought mom told you to look after the house," Scott said as he, Stiles and Lydia hurried over to them.

"We couldn't just stay at the house and wait for news," Jackson said. "I managed to convince Derek to come here,"

"How is she?" Derek asked.

"She's good. She had a little girl," Scott beamed.

"Congratulations Scott for becoming the father of a daughter," Jackson said congratulating his fellow Lacrosse teammate.

"Thanks Jackson,"

"Can we go see her? The baby I mean,"

"Of course, follow us," Scott led the way to the nursery were they found Katelyn asleep.

"Katelyn Lydia Melissa Argent-McCall," Derek said as he read the infant's wristband. His face paled. "You named her after Kate Argent?"

"Yeah, I thought for Allison's sake that we name our daughter after someone she was close to," Scott explained.

"That is a very bad thing," Derek fumed.

"What do you care? She's my daughter and I can name her whatever the hell I want!" They were now outside the nursery and Scott was heading down the path of a verbal fight.

"No listen to me, Scott..."

"We know about you and Kate," Lydia stammered.

"Lydia!" Stiles hissed.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that her name will be a target for the Alpha," Scott's eyes widened.

"Peter?" Derek nodded. "We'll have to keep her safe,"

"Peter won't care if she protected Scott. He will do anything to get to her," Scott nodded.

"We will have to keep her in our sights at all times," Scott said. "Stiles, Lydia are you guys willing to take shifts?"

"Of course!" They chorused.

"Well that's settled," Scott said confidently.

"Wait a moment," Derek said interrupting the friends. "Peter will kill the pair of you,"

Stiles and Lydia smirked. "Don't worry we can handle ourselves,"

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy!<em>


	11. Grandma Melissa

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I'm so sorry once again for the late update! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow or Sunday. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Grandma Melissa<strong>

"You ready to go?" Melissa asked as Allison packed the last of her stuff into her suitcase.

"Yeah," Allison said.

Scott had remained silent the entire time while he cradled Katelyn.

"Scott?"

"Huh?" Scott turned to see his mother looking at him.

"Did you hear me?" Melissa asked her son with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sorry, mom. What did you say?"

Melissa sighed before repeating what she had said before. "I said are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah," Scott placed Katelyn into the carrier just as Stiles and Lydia walked in.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Just as Scott spoke Katelyn started to cry.

"Oh what's wrong Katie?" Stiles cooed as he scooped up his goddaughter. The infant stopped crying instantly.

"Wow, she loves you _uncle _Stiles," Scott teased.

"Yeah, she does,"

"Come on lets go," said Allison as she picked up her bags.

"Right," Stiles put Katelyn back in her carrier and allowed Scott to pick the carrier up and carry it from the room with Melissa and Lydia following suit.

Melissa signed Allison's release papers before leading the kids to the car. Strapping her granddaughter into her car cradle, Melissa watched as Stiles and Lydia headed to Stiles' car while Allison and Scott climbed into the car itself.

As Melissa drove down the road, she listened to Katelyn's happy gurgling and smiled. It reminded her of when Scott was little. Through the mirror, she watched as Allison took the infant's tiny hand in her own. The smile on the young mother's face was something that Melissa had to admit was magical. She had been young when Scott was born; she had been barely 20 years old when Scott was born. Now she was 36 and a grandmother.

"Mom, are you alright?" Scott asked.

"Oh sorry, Scott. Yeah, I was just thinking about your father, that's all," she lied.

"You're a terrible liar Melissa," Allison said from the back seat.

Before Melissa could speak up Scott spoke for her. "Dad was a dick for leaving us," he grumbled. Melissa ignored him and continued to drive.

Before long, they were home with Stiles and Lydia sitting on the doorstep waiting for them. "How did you get in front of us?" Allison asked.

"We took a shortcut," Lydia shrugged. Allison nodded.

"Is it alright if I spend some time with Katie?" Melissa asked.

"Of course you can," Scott smiled. "We were going to ask you if we could get lunch at the mall anyway,"

"Well, have fun and she'll be here when you get home," Scott gave his mother a grateful smile before heading towards his parked car and climbed into the driver's seat while Allison climbed in the front and Stiles and Lydia climbed in the back. Melissa watched as they sped down the road towards the mall.

* * *

><p>Walking back into the kitchen, Melissa found that Allison had placed Katelyn's carrier on the table. Going over to tend to her granddaughter, she scooped her up gingerly as if she was afraid of dropping her. The baby gurgled as she looked up at her grandmother. To Melissa's shock, the child displayed almost every appearance of her mother except for the hair and nose which she inherited from her father. She was a rather cute child and knew that she held great potential.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott sat with Allison, Lydia and Stiles at a double table in the food court of the local mall. He absentmindedly played with a curly fry.<p>

"Scott?" Stiles said. When he received no reply, he punched Scott in the shoulder rather hard.

"Ow!" What the hell was that for?" Scott asked as he rubbed his bruised shoulder.

"You were off with the fucking fairies again," Lydia said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's a big word for you, Lyd," Allison smirked.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Lydia said with cocked eyebrows.

"We get it," Scott grumbled. "I wonder how mom is coping with Katie,"

"She raised you, remember? She'll cope," Allison told him gently.

"For Katie's sake I hope you're right,"

* * *

><p>Melissa sat in the living room bottle feeding Katie. The infant was definitely like her father: not extremely picky. As the baby leaned against her grandmother's shoulder, she burped.<p>

"There you go," Melissa chuckled as she lay the baby in the crib that sat next to the sofa. Within seconds the child was asleep.

The front door opened and Allison, Scott and the others crept inside.

"How is she?" Scott whispered.

"Asleep. One thing I can tell you about her is that she is not picky. She reminds me of your as a baby," Melissa smiled as her son stepped away from his friends and joined her at the side of the crib.

"Look at her," he said in the smallest voice he could manage. "She is so innocent. She will grow up loved and nurtured," Scott smiled at his mother and she returned his smile. Allison, Stiles and Lydia joined them. Allison placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. The new parents, grandmother and godparents looked down at the infant, they beamed.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	12. Makeshift Babysitter

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Like I promised here's the next chapter. I'll try and get the next two chapters up day or tomorrow. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I've cut the chapter short one chapter so the story will be 14 chapters instead of 15._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Makeshift Babysitter<strong>

"Allison come on!" Scott called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Allison called as she struggled to get her earring in. She pulled on her shoes and hurried downstairs.

"Look at you. A little dressed up for a night at the movies, aren't we?" Melissa asked from the kitchen counter.

"Well, I do have to look my best," Allison grinned.

"Alright then, Stiles, Lydia, are you two right to look after Katie while we're gone?" Scott asked.

"Good to go. We've got plenty to keep the little tyke occupied, haven't we?" Lydia said turning her gaze on Stiles.

"Oh yeah," Stiles nodded.

"Alright then, we had better get going," Scott said grabbing Allison's hand.

"Have fun," Melissa said as she walked over to her son and pecked him on the cheek.

"Bye mom," With that, the trio filed out the front door leaving Stiles and Lydia standing in the hall.

"So now..." Before Stiles could continue Katelyn started to cry; sighing the child's godparents, headed towards her parents' room where she was lying in her crib. Katelyn was now 6 months old.

"Oh what's wrong, Katie?" cooed Lydia as she picked the infant up and bounced her off her hip. The child stopped crying almost instantly.

"Wow, that is the quickest I have seen her stop," Stiles said in astonishment.

"Well, I must a mother's touch," Lydia said simply. Katelyn stretched her arms out to Stiles wanting him to take her.

"Here, let me take her," Lydia didn't argue with him and did as he wanted. Katelyn laid her head on Stiles' shoulder as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"Well done, Stiles. You actually managed to her to sleep," Lydia said crossing her arms.

"You just called me 'Stiles'. Normally you call me Stinkweed as a kind of insult," Lydia looked rather hurt but in a mocking sort of way. She placed a hand on her chest.

"Me, call you Stinkweed? Never," With that she stalked out of the room and towards the living room where her homework sat on the coffee table. Stiles decided that his homework to get done seeing as he was so far behind. Being with Scott and Allison during the duration of the pregnancy had done his head in and to make things worse, the whole thing with Scott being a werewolf was getting a little complicated for even Stiles' brilliant mind to comprehend.

* * *

><p>Scott and Allison stood in the line outside the cinema waiting to go in but their minds weren't far from their daughter and her godparents.<p>

"Was this such a good idea? Leaving Katie with Lydia and Stiles?" Scott asked as the line started to move.

"They can handle themselves, don't worry," Allison said placing a hand on his cheek.

"Hey! Move down!" said someone behind them. Allison grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him down the line.

A few seconds later, they were sitting down the front of the crowded cinema. "What time does it start?" Allison asked.

"7:35," Scott replied checking the time on his phone. "We have at least 10 minutes to go," Allison nodded.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?" Scott turned his head to face her.

"What do you think the possibly is of Katie having wolf genes?" Allison asked in low voice.

"I don't honestly know. We'll just have to see," Just as Scott uttered his final word the first preview started showing.

* * *

><p>By 10pm, Allison and Scott arrived home to find Katie asleep with Stiles and Lydia with their heads on the coffee table in defeat. Allison could see the dim shadows of two complete piles of what looked like homework. The couple went over and gently shook them awake.<p>

"Stiles," Scott said shaking Stiles' shoulder. Stiles sat up immediately.

"What happened? Where's the fire? Oh hi Scott, Allison. How was your date?"

"Ah," Scott shrugged. "They got the whole persona of the werewolf wrong,"

"Fair enough,"

"What happened? Get the baby!" Lydia gasped as she sat up suddenly.

"Relax it's only us," Allison said.

"Oh, hi," Lydia wiped her eyes. "How was the werewolf movie?"

"Hit and miss," Allison shrugged. "How was Katie?"

"A little angel of course. She's been asleep most the time," Lydia reported. Stiles nodded.

"Did you get all your work done?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. We won't fail now," Stiles said triumph dripping from his tone.

"Anyway, we're going to bed. Night guys and thank you," Allison and Scott said goodnight to Stiles and Lydia before going off to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	13. A Parent's Love

**A/N: **_Here's the second last chapter. I am so sorry that it's so short but hopefully the final chapter will be a bit longer. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: A Parent's Love<strong>

Scott stood at the bedroom window with Katelyn in his arms. It was morning after his date with Allison to see the horrible inaccurate werewolf movie. Over his shoulder, Allison was still asleep with her back to them. Looking down at his daughter, Scott could see Allison in her features. Her eyes. Her nose. Everything. Behind them, Allison rolled over and stirred ever so slightly. Scott didn't turn around as he was too absorbed in his daughter to notice her.

Scott jumped as Allison placed a hand on his shoulder. "You scared me," he said in a low voice.

"Sorry," Allison apologised as she peered over his shoulder at the little girl she had carried for nine months. Katelyn held up a tiny fist for her mother to hold.

"She looks like you," Scott said proudly.

"Where have I heard that before?" Allison asked teasingly. Scott could only smile.

"My two favourite girls besides my mom," Scott's words were pure of heart. Every word he meant. Allison placed her head on his shoulder as he placed an arm around her waist. The moment was interrupted by Melissa knocking on the door.

"Come in, mom!" Scott called.

Melissa opened the door and pocked her head in. "Hey," she turned and closed the door before walking towards them. "I just thought you might want me to babysit today. Oh and by the way Scott, Stiles is here. He wants to talk to you," Allison and Scott looked at each for a moment before Scott gently placed Katie in her mother's arms before going over to the wardrobe and pulling on a shirt. He went back over to Allison and kissed her on the cheek before following his mother out of the room and down the stairs to find Stiles in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up?" Scott said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Can we go outside where Allison can't hear us?"

Scott frowned deeply. "Ah sure," With that, he followed his best friend outside. "What's going on?" he asked once they was outside.

"I got what you wanted," Stiles said as he searched his pockets for what he wanted. He pulled out a heart-shaped box and handed it to Scott who opened it to reveal a white gold and engagement ring with diamonds on the outside.

"This is perfect! Thanks man," Scott smiled at his best friend.

"No problem. You're 18 in 6 months and Allison will be 19 soon so she'll be your wife in no time," Stiles beamed. Scott nodded.

"Because you're my best friend, you'll be best man of course,"

"Of course," Stiles grinned.

"Come and watch me propose?"

"Alright then,"

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	14. Proposal

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Well, we have reached the end of the story. I would like thank everyone who has read. I would like to announce that I will be writing a sequel but it won't be up for a fair while as I have loads of other stories to write. I hope to get the story up whenever the second season starts next year. Thanks again!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Proposal<strong>

Scott and Stiles climbed the stairs and were facing the closed Bedroom door within seconds.

"Ready to do this?" Stiles asked. Scott looked down the ring box and nodded. Upon opening the door, the boys saw something that they thought they would never see. Melissa was sitting with Allison on the bed with Katelyn lying on the bed. By the looks of it, Melissa was teaching Allison how to change Katelyn's diaper without any mess.

"Hi Stiles," Allison greeted. Scott hid the box behind his back just as Allison turned her head to face them.

"Hi,"

"Katie, who's that?" Allison picked Katelyn up just as Melissa pulled the last tab of the diaper tight. Katie smiled at the sight of her father and godfather. "Is that daddy and Uncle Stiles?" Stiles stumbled forward and took Katie from Allison and sat her in his lap as he sat next where Katie had been lying.

"Allison can I ask you something?" Scott asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Yeah, of course," Allison seemed a little shocked as Scott pulled her off the bed into a standing position and kneeled down on one knee.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ Allison's mind screamed.

"Allison Kate Argent, will you marry me?" Scott asked from the ground. Melissa looked over at Stiles who was grinning and was no pale at all.

"Yes!" Allison said dropping to her knees and slipping down the ring. She leaned in and passionately kissed Scott.

Stiles looked down and kissed Katelyn on the cheek causing her to giggle loudly. Her parents broke off their kiss and pulled Stiles and Katelyn off the bed and onto the floor.

"Careful not to hurt Katie," Melissa cautioned through her own laughter.

"What kind of parents do you think we are mom?" Scott said mockingly causing his mother to laugh harder.

"So me your ring, Allison," Allison moved closer to bed and held up her hand. "You have great taste Scott," she said approvingly to her son who still sat on the floor with his daughter now in his lap. "What do you think, Katie? Do you like mommy's ring?" Allison held her hand down to her daughter and received quite a nip to the finger.

"Ouch!" Allison yelped as she rubbed her fingers. Katie's lips trembled and fat tears fell down her face.

"Shh! Shh! Shh!" Scott gently rubbed daughter's back to soothe her. "Mommy didn't mean to yell, you just hurt her, that's all," Katie's cries subsided as she calmed.

The couple visited their other friends and family and were offered congratulations all sorts. Even Kate and Chris offered their congratulations but Allison knew that her father wasn't happy about getting a werewolf as a son-in-law. Kate on the other hand, had other plans for Scott.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


End file.
